


I Hate Everything About You

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Song fic, breakup and makeup, love-hate relationship, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: BB/Rae song fic based on the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace.Beast Boy and Raven silently think about all of the reasons they hate one another, but come to the conclusion that the reason they love each other outweighs everything else.





	I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say this time. I want to thank you guys for all of the support you have given me in my writing thus far. Thank you for the kudos and for the amazing feedback I got from scarletwitcho. You guys really are wonderful. 
> 
> Anyway, I recently have been listening to music as I write and this song came on, spurring my muse to pump this little one shot out. I love this band and this song and feel like it suits Beast Boy and Raven really well. 
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoy.

**_Every time we lie awake_ **

**_After every hit we take_ **

**_Every feeling that I get_ **

**_But I haven't missed you yet._ **

Beast Boy lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was having a very difficult time falling asleep. It had been a little over six months since he had slept alone in his own bed and it felt strange not having someone next to him.

He and Raven had gotten into a fight earlier that evening and both had said some harsh things that neither one of them were proud of. Now, Beast Boy was stuck in his own room after literally being thrown out of Raven's.

It was hard for him to even remember what the argument had been about or who had started it. Regardless, Beast Boy knew he had said some very insensitive things to his girlfriend that were making him feel guilty. He'd called her a demon, which was something Raven was quickly brought to tears by being called. Beast Boy had also accused her of being a lousy girlfriend and not bringing anything to the relationship because of her lack of emotion. He'd referred to her as an 'out-of-control, emotionless goth' who only cared about herself. He'd told her she was ugly and that no one would ever appreciate her pale skin or her creepy appearance and that she would be better off with her books than real people anyway.

Those words and accusations cut at Beast Boy, eating at his insides. He didn't know why he felt this way. He had been justified in saying those things, hadn't he? After all, she'd called him much worse. 

_**Every roommate kept awake** _

_**By every sigh and scream we make** _

_**All the feelings that I get** _

_**But I still don't miss you yet.** _

Three Titans startled awake in the common room as a door slammed shut down the hall. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin had been watching a movie on the large television in the main room and the three heroes had fallen asleep on the couch. All had been absorbed in their own sweet dreams, Cyborg sprawled on one half of the sofa and Robin and Starfire in a soft embrace on the other half. All dreams had been shattered however, as the loud slamming of a door echoed down the hallway.

"Get out!" They heard Raven yell.

The three Titans snuck to the mouth of the hallway, heads poking around the corner so they could see the scene playing out.

"Come on Raven! Can't you at least talk to me?" Beast Boy pleaded, slamming a gloved fist on the empath's door.

The three heard a heavy sigh from inside of the room as the door slid open a crack. Beast Boy removed his hands from either side of the doorjamb so that he could stand to his full height. Raven stood on the inside of her room looking into her boyfriend's green eyes. Her arms were crossed, an impassive look about her features, her cloak clasped tightly around her body.

"Rae. . ."

Raven's face twisted into a scowl.

"Unless you came to apologize, I don't want to hear it, Garfield."

The door slid closed again with a bang, leaving the angry changeling on the opposite side as his girlfriend. Beast Boy slammed his fist into the metal of Raven's door leaving a dent. He hung his head as a tear streamed down his face.

"Dammit!"

_**Only when I stop to think about it** _

_**I hate everything about you.** _

_**Why do I love you?** _

_**I hate everything about you.** _

_**Why do I love you?** _

He hated her for doing this to him. He hated loving her. Why did he love her? It was clear that she certainly couldn't love him.

He hated the way that she always ignored him, opting to read her books or meditate instead of interacting with him. He tried so hard just to get her attention for three seconds, meanwhile she didn't even give him a second glance.

He hated the way she always put him down. Her sarcastic and snide remarks about his intelligence, or the way he looked, or his hobbies hurt him deep down. He cared what she thought about him. He tried to change for her. He played video games less frequently, he took her need for personal space and quiet more seriously, he stopped trying to get her to develop a taste for tofu. . . but it still didn't seem like she was giving up anything in return.

He hated her emotionlessness. She couldn't feel, or even pretend to give a shit about anything. She always wore the same flat expression and her voice was as monotone as a robot's. Beast Boy would go to her with a problem, or really exciting news and she would merely give him a single word of advice or congratulations.

He hated her unwillingness for physical contact. Raven constantly pushed him away when Beast Boy tried to hold her hand or give her a hug. It was even more rare when Beast Boy could actually get her to kiss him. It was only in very teeny tiny amounts that she would allow for physical contact, more often pushing him away, or refusing all together.

He hated that they were polar-opposites.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet.**

Raven sat on her bed, staring out the window at the black sky. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't meditate. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could think about was him. His image filled her brain and all she could see was the hurt look he'd had on his face before she'd thrown him out.

She'd said a lot of things to him that she was ashamed of. She'd lost control of her rage and as a result, the person whom she cared the most about had gotten hurt. She'd called him a freak, and a no-good animal. She'd told him that he was a selfish beast and that his animal instincts made him want nothing more than sex all the time. Raven had said that no one would ever love an immature, green, tofu-eating boy with fangs and pointed ears. She'd called Beast Boy a monster and recommended that he go live amongst the animals because no person would ever understand him.

Raven had watched the tears stream down his face as she yelled at him and insulted him. Then she'd tossed him out. She had made up her mind that Beast Boy was to come nowhere near her ever again and that she had no tolerance for filthy animals like him.

Raven didn't even know how the argument had escalated that far. She could barely even remember what it had been about, but before she knew it, she had thrown every insult she could come up with his way. They were harsh, and degrading and she'd taken advantage of all of the secrets and insecurities he'd entrusted her with. She knew that she'd hurt him. She could feel all of the things that he had. She had felt each icy word cut at him until he had been reduced to a hopeless, whimpering mess.

As her words replayed in her mind, she winced. She didn't understand why she felt so bad. He'd accused her of being much worse and she had stood there and taken it. Why couldn't he have done the same? 

_**Only when I stop to think about it** _

_**I hate everything about you.** _

_**Why do I love you?** _

_**I hate everything about you.** _

_**Why do I love you?** _

She hated him for making her feel this way. She hated that he could make her feel. She had been taught her whole life that feeling was a dangerous pleasure she could not afford. So why did he suddenly make her cast away the most important lesson she had been taught? Why did she love him? It sure didn't seem like he was tossing away anything for her.

She hated his persistence. He could never just leave her alone. He had absolutely no respect for her personal space. He didn't understand that she needed time for herself. Her powers had consequences. Being in an intimate relationship was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She required quiet time to herself to sort through her thoughts and put a cap on any rogue emotions that could cause potential harm. And she couldn't do it with him constantly breathing down her neck.

She hated his carelessness and his need to always protect her in battle. She had her own powers for Azar's-sake; she didn't need him to be her knight in shining armor. He always felt the need to guard her and take the blunt of every blow aimed her way. Half the time, he got hurt for no reason. Raven could block almost anything headed her way with her dark magic, so long as she saw or heard it before it hit her. When he got hurt, who did he think would have to heal him? Oh, yeah, the only one with fucking healing powers in the tower. Didn't he realize how much energy it took for her to heal him? It would be a lot easier and save everyone a whole lot of grief if he just let her take her own share of hits.

She hated his need to push his likes and hobbies onto her. She had her own hobbies and likes: reading, meditation and herbal tea. But that wasn't good enough for the insistent changeling. He felt the burning desire to ask her to play video games with him every chance that he got, or to try one of the numerous tofu dishes that he constantly cooked. She had told him plenty of times, she respected that he didn't eat meat. All she wanted was for him to respect that she didn't eat fake meat. Furthermore, video games were simply childish. The flashing graphics and annoying binging that came from the television gave her a headache. She had more sophisticated things to be doing with her time.

She hated their misunderstandings. 

_**Only when I stop to think about you** _

_**I know.** _

Beast Boy knew that he had hurt her. He understood that she had difficulty expressing her emotions. She had been taught her whole life that feeling was dangerous. She had to let go of her feelings to keep everyone around her safe.

He understood that she preferred to spend time alone because being with others could bring out emotion. Emotion was a foreign subject to Raven. She had tried to change for him. Beast Boy admired her for that. She tried to feel for him.

He also knew for a fact that she was far from selfish. Raven had made a commitment to stop feeling so that she could keep others safe. Beast Boy knew that it killed her to feel everyone else's emotions swirling around her when she couldn't even afford to express any of her own. She was far from out of control. Raven kept a firm handle on her powers and if she had really wanted, she could have just given up. She knew that she had been destined to end the world, yet she'd fought against the odds and won. She had prevented the evil influences in her life from taking over.

He knew it wasn't her fault that she was half demon. Beast Boy couldn't blame her for that. The best he could do was help her to control her darker side by showing her hope. He had to be the light in her life to outshine her darkness. He had helped her to defeat Trigon in her mind. Beast Boy could keep him at bay.

He also knew that she was far from ugly. Raven had to be the most stunningly attractive female Beast Boy had ever seen. He was entranced by her deep violet eyes every time she looked at him. Her lilac purple hair put him under a spell with its lavender and ancient parchment scent. She had curves in all the right places and her lips were fine and soft every time he kissed her.

He knew he was wrong about all of the accusations he'd made.

**_Only when you stop to think about me_ **

**_Do you know?_ **

Raven knew that she had hurt him. With her empathetic powers, she could feel his heart shattering and the light in his soul fading as she weighed him down with every harsh word. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't completely control his hyperactive animal urges. In fact, it was those very urges that had saved both of their lives several times.

She understood why he put his feet up on the furniture and his love for the game tag. She found it cute that his ears twitched when he heard something in the distance and knew why he enjoyed hanging his head out of the car window on long drives. She respected that he didn't eat meat because he found it morally upsetting. She knew that while he couldn't completely control his animal urges, he at least tried.

She knew that sometimes he was uncomfortable around other people because he felt like they didn't understand him. Animals sensed everything that he did. They thought like he did and had the same impulses that he worked so hard to suppress- things that other people simply didn't experience or have knowledge about.

Raven was grateful for the Beast. She understood what it was like to have a dark side that couldn't be controlled. She had to help him keep that control. Raven had to remind him that he was more human than animal and that his urges could be overcome. She had to be his link to humanity.

Raven also knew that Beast Boy was far from being a freak. She found him very handsome with his grass green hair and emerald eyes. His jade skin was unique and alluring and what he had said about the ears was indeed true. His fang was cute and made kissing him a task which Raven enjoyed very much when she could afford the opportunity.

She knew that the one thing Beast Boy hated was liars and that was exactly what she had become.

**_I hate everything about you._ **

**_Why do I love you?_ **

Beast Boy knew that Raven hated everything about him. He had been harsher to her than he had ever been to anyone in his whole life. He had told her lies and watched as she fell apart right in front of him. It had been his doing. He knew that he had to make it right. 

**_You hate everything about me._ **

**_Why do you love me?_ **

Raven knew that she was completely wrong. She had destroyed Beast Boy's spirit. She'd felt him fall apart. She had never been meaner. She knew that he hated everything about her. He had no reason not to; it had been her fault. She had to make it right.

**_I hate_ **

Beast Boy raced down the corridor towards his girlfriend's room. He had to tell her how wrong and sorry he was.

_**You hate** _

Raven's cloak swished furiously as she headed down the hall towards her boyfriend's room. She had to apologize for all of the lies that she'd told him.

_**I hate** _

Purple irises met green as two teenagers flew around the corner of a corridor in the T-shaped tower and collided. Both stumbled back with equally matched gasps of surprise. Once the shock wore off, neither could meet the other's eyes.

The cloaked female drew her hood and pulled at the ruby clasp of her navy cape, trying to hide her embarrassment and shame within the shadows of the cloak. Her violet eyes were cast to the floor and sparks of nervous black energy jumped at her fingertips, which were concealed in the folds of the blue robe wrapped around her thin frame.

The male shifted his feet unsurely, toeing a particular worn stain in the carpet. His hands fidgeted at his sides and the jade of his face had turned the red of a fresh bruise, clearly displaying his nervousness and guilt. His green eyes quickly flicked from left to right, but never once met the orbs of his affliction, standing before him.

_**You love me** _

After several moments of pregnant silence, both teenagers met their beloved's eyes. The green boy gently lifted a hand to the pale girl's face, drawing down her hood as his other hand came to a rest on her hip. The girl's arms snaked around the boy's neck, pulling him closer.

"Gar. . ."

"Rae. . ."

Both teens paused. Neither was sure who was entitled to go first. The only thing both were certain about was that the guilt was pushing down so heavily upon them that it was as though they were sinking through the floor.

Both teens spoke at once.

"I'm sorry."

_**I hate everything about you.** _

At once, both teenagers leaned forward. Eyelids slowly fluttered to a close as lips parted slightly and hands pulled the opposite body closer.

Green lips met grey fiercely and hungrily, owners melting into their lover's arms as they took pleasure in the release of built up tension. In that moment, two hearts beat as one, breaths came in sync; an unspoken language ensuing and commanding every fibre of each being to align and fit like lock-and-key. All was forgiven and forgotten, love blossoming within each soul, every thought filled with the image of each other.

Hands grasped and ruffled clothing as muffled moans escaped between eager kisses. A navy cloak and white Tee were carelessly tossed to the floor. Tongues danced in an unceremonious war for dominance as fingers gently pulled and tangled within each other's hair. Labored breathing could be heard a mile away.

They moved gracefully, knowing just when to pull back and when to take a risk. They knew each other better than they knew themselves and neither made a wrong move. The two were attracted like magnets: complete opposites, but inseparable.

_**Why do I love you?** _

They both knew the answer. Despite all of the things that they hated about each other, the things and reasons they loved outweighed every hate imaginable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. I know I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think down in the comments. I'm thinking about doing more song fics in the future and want to know of that's something you guys would be interested in. If you have song requests, I might be willing to fulfill some of those as well. Leave suggestions in the comments below! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
